


the winner takes it all

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, Spellcest, Spellcest Prompt Challenge, This is pure filth, Zelda does morally questionable things, hilda likes it, locked in a room trope - if you squint, sisters literally doing it for themselves, sorry abba, very much a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: "I thought we'd play a game of our own."





	the winner takes it all

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of writing like five different fics right now but I couldn't resist contributing something for the Together as Sisters challenge for the prompt 'locked in a room.' I mean, it's there if you squint... 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think! Comments make my day.

“Zelda, what in hell’s unholy name are you doing?” Hilda hisses as fingers press insistently between her legs. Her sister’s touch burns through denim and cotton like hellfire. The blonde's traitorous body responds just as Zelda knew it would: her hips cant down, chasing delicious friction. 

“I thought we’d play a game of our own.” Zelda’s breath is hot on her cheek and Hilda shivers. Strong fingers tease along the seam of her jeans, stroking the material against her slit. 

“We are very much _already_ playing hide and seek with our six-year-old niece,” Hilda reminds, though her tone lacks the force necessary to convince her sister that she is not, in fact, gagging for it. “Who could find us at any moment.”

Zelda’s fingers unfasten the button of her jeans and slowly pull the zipper down. Hilda groans into Zelda’s shoulder. “She will never think to look in the closet of the room she just left,” Zelda rationalizes, hand slipping inside her sister’s pants. “Especially not with Vinegar Tom creating a diversion.” She ignores Hilda’s swat of disapproval; fingers scratch through golden curls before she finds molten heat, slick arousal. “Satan, you’re so wet for me, Hildegard. I knew you’d like this game.”

On the floor above, little feet run down the hall. Hilda bites Zelda’s shoulder, which only inspires her sister to swirl two fingers hard against her clit. “But Sabrina…”

“Is occupied for the time being.” Zelda’s free hand presses back against the door of the closet, muttering a sealing spell. “Will that help?”

Hilda grinds her hips down against her sister’s fingers in response. She gasps out a strangled moan before tugging at the fabric of Zelda’s dress and stealing a hand between her thighs. Zelda is an inferno here, all silk and hellfire, and Hilda can’t be bothered to remove her knickers. She pulls the fabric inside, burying two fingers to the knuckles, and Zelda groans softly into blonde curls. “What’s this game of yours then?”

“There is only one rule.” Zelda’s breath hitches as Hilda’s thumb strokes against her clit. 

“Which is?” 

“We make each other come.” She applies herself then, rubbing her fingers in slow, firm circles, just the way her sister likes. 

“I like this game.” She mimics the other witch’s movements, meeting her pace with every thrust of her fingers. Hilda licks and nips her teeth against Zelda’s collarbone where it is exposed beneath the modest vee of her bustline. Zelda whines, bearing her hips down against her sister's hand. 

Somewhere, elsewhere on the first floor, Sabrina’s increasingly annoyed voice grows louder as she calls out to her aunts. 

“Faster,” Hilda hisses, because she can’t stop now, couldn’t even if she tried. Her hips grind against Zelda’s fingers and then there are teeth nipping at her throat and little grunts against her ear, and she is coming, falling apart, shattering -- every poetic, violent, blissful sensation that makes her come so hard her teeth hurt. She is barely aware that her own fingers are still moving until Zelda is panting her release against her cheek and her cunt is clamping hard, rocking her hips to milk every blessed second of exquisite pleasure. 

There is no time for afterglow, for a shared, secret smile between sisters. Ears straining, she hears their niece creep into the den.

_”Sabrina’s out there!”_ Hilda hisses, wiping her fingers on the inside of her sleeve before quickly buttoning and zipping her jeans. 

“Aunties?”

Zelda whispers a spell and, just like magic, they are each composed once more. They are pristine, picture perfect. They are Auntie Hilda and Auntie Zee again, not sisters consumed by love, by lust, by one another. 

That life is private, a secret between sisters, shared for centuries.

Hilda squeezes Zelda’s hand, kisses her knuckles as Zelda mutters a reversing spell. Curious little hands clasp around the doorknob, using the momentum of her energetic body to yank the door open. “There you are!”

“Well done, poppet!” Hilda exclaims, sweeping Sabrina into a spinning embrace. “You won!”

“We all won,” Zelda corrects. 

Hilda flushes. Zelda smirks. Sabrina rolls her eyes. 

\---


End file.
